1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stable, highly visible, multiple use, chemiluminescent composition of matter and aerosol system capable of articulating, communicating, displaying or marking, night-time chemiluminescent messages, in the form of written text, numerics, alpha-numerics, figures, drawings, emergency messages, trail markings, lanterns or distress calls, directly onto various substrates and surfaces, including dark or non-reflective objects and outdoor natural surfaces such as grass, trees or land.
2. Brief Description of Art
Chemiluminescence is a well-known and established phenomenon, dating back as far as 1928 with the discovery of 3-aminophthalhydrazide, a.k.a. Luminol (U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,362). Similar to chemiluminescence, bioluminescence is ubiquitous in nature and can be found in a wide variety of algae and insects. The many uses of chemiluminescence and bioluminescence are widespread and span from applications of biological identification to general illumination. A A commercial example of modern-day chemiluminescence is a small, flexible tubular housing comprised of two liquids in two separate compartments. Light energy is generated when the first, inner compartment is fractured, which mixes the contents with the second, outer compartment. Such a device, known as a “light-stick”, has found widespread use in many emergency, military and even novelty applications.
Notwithstanding the success of light-sticks and the great progress in their increased luminous intensity, their use as a source of illumination is very limited. Because the luminous intensity of light-sticks cannot compare with that of a household incandescent light bulb and because of the inverse square law for light intensity (which decreases proportionally to the square of the distance), the light intensity generated from a chemiluminescent light-stick is insufficient to illuminate even the smallest rooms, areas, scenes or objects. However, because luminance (the light that an observer sees when looking directly at a light source) is invariant with distance, the light-stick appears very bright to the observer even when looking directly at the chemiluminescent light-stick source at a distance. Thus the light stick is much more useful as a luminant signaling or marking device than as a source of illumination, reflecting on an impinged object. Therefore, chemiluminescent light-sticks are best applied to situations where the observer can look directly at the chemiluminescent source as a type of signal, marker or indicator.
The primary disadvantage of chemiluminescent light-sticks is that they are single-use. Once the two components are mixed and the chemiluminescent reaction has begun, the reaction proceeds to completion. The light-stick cannot be re-used or re-started for a second use and must be discarded. Yet another disadvantage of the light stick is the waste generated from the disposal of the chemical light devices; for example, many of the light-sticks used for marine applications are thrown overboard and later wash up on beaches. Solving the problem of a single-use chemiluminescent marker, which is discarded after only one use is therefore, very desirable.
Many of the disadvantages associated with chemiluminescent light-sticks, such as their single-use, limited luminous intensity and waste disposal have been solved by utilizing an alternative to the glass ampoule enclosed in a flexible plastic tube package. One method of producing a multiple-use chemiluminescent, biodegradable marking device is to comprise a mixture of a chemiluminescent compound together with a gas. Such a mixture of chemiluminescent ingredient and propellant can be stable under pressure and once released to the atmosphere, reacts with the oxygen in the air to produce a chemiluminescent light, by means of an exploding or fused frangible disk for single-use or released by means of a spring-loaded nozzle and spray actuator for multiple-use.
The type of compounds known to produce chemiluminescence simply upon contact with air or oxygen, are called oxyluminescent. A class of oxyluminescent compounds is called peraminoethylene and one example of a suitable peraminoethylene is known as tetrakis(dimethylamino)ethylene (TMAE). Such a chemiluminescent spray formulation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,434, whose use is claimed for nighttime sea or land rescue markers.
However, peraminoethylene, and specifically TMAE, is flammable and produces a highly flammable vapor. TMAE is also a corrosive safety hazard, can be very destructive to human mucous membranes and has an unpleasant amine odor. All of these properties of oxyluminescent compounds, such as TMAE, make it too dangerous for consumer applications. Therefore, a multiple-use chemiluminescent, biodegradable marking device, for consumer applications, is very desirable.
Because of the safety hazards associated with oxyluminescent compounds, two-part chemical systems have dominated both commercial and military chemiluminescent devices. For two-part chemiluminescent systems, the first part usually consists of a fluorescer and the second part consists of an activator. Such a two-part system is the basis of the pre-described light-stick. However, all two-part chemiluminescent devices can be used only once and then must be discarded. This is because the chemical activation of the fluorescer is accomplished by fracturing the inner compartment of a tubular housing, which combines the two reactants and thus creating the chemiluminescence.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,857 describes a location marker, which uses the same chemical activation method, namely fracturing an inner compartment, but also ejecting a strip of cloth saturated with a chemiluminescent material when activated by a firing pin, which detonates and ignites a gas-generating pellet. In this single-use chemiluminescent marker configuration, a piston within the device ejects the chemically saturated cloth and activated mixture of chemicals, to produce a chemiluminescent reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,211 describes yet another chemiluminescent device utilizing a rupturable pod, or inner compartment, in which the contents may be dispensed or poured onto a surface by means of opening a screw cap closure. However, this design reflects yet another a single-use chemiluminescent design and once the reaction is initiated, the chemiluminescent reaction cannot be stopped, re-started or used at a later date.
Another marker system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,605, which is a two-part chemiluminescent marking system activated by generating an explosive gas by a frangible means or an explosive actuator to trigger the mixing and eject the two parts; namely the fluorescer and activator. Such a system is capable of marking an intended area by ejecting the entire contents of the two-part chemiluminescent by a percussive explosion, spreading the activated chemiluminescent reactants into an open area. Yet another two-part, single-use, chemiluminescent marking system (U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,544) employs a fuse or percussive cap to release a fluorescer, activator and propellant. Such a system has been found useful in bomb simulation exercises for military training exercises. However, the ability of a chemiluminescent marking system capable of multiple uses is still highly desirable. Furthermore, a chemiluminescent system capable of directing the reacted components such that an articulated message can be conveyed is also highly desirable.
Yet another marker system for spraying two-part chemiluminescent mixtures into the atmosphere, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,718 was airlifted in a military aircraft, using a storage tank and pressure regulator system. This system was designed to produce chemiluminescent clouds for long-range detection by airborne observers. Even if the atmospheric chemiluminescent cloud mixture settled to the ground after spraying, any written text, numerics, alpha-numerics, figures, drawings, emergency messages, trail markings, lanterns or distress calls or any kind would be completely indiscernible. Furthermore, the system is single-use and is not scalable for any consumer or commercial applications, because dual-dispensing aerosol systems for commercial chemiluminescent aerosol cans require a combination of fixed and flexible internal compartments, such as; bags, pouches or bladders.
A commercially viable, chemiluminescent aerosol spray has been demonstrated by Miller using a binary composition of two fluids in two separate chambers comprising a chemiluminescent fluorescer fluid in one chamber and an activator fluid in a second chamber, both at an atmosphere greater than one and simultaneously co-dispenses both fluids from the separate chambers, initiating a chemiluminescent reaction in a fine stream (U.S. application Ser. No. 12/287,653 and PCT/US2009/04485). This improved method of packaging, known as a dual-dispense aerosol spray can, is reusable and capable of delivering the chemiluminescent power of many glow sticks all at once or the power of a single glowsticks for many nights.
The chemiluminescent chemical reaction, produced by combining a fluorescer and activator, generates a bright luminous intensity when sprayed onto white or reflective substrates or surfaces, such as paper or fabric. However, the light intensity is greatly diminished when the chemiluminescent mixture is sprayed onto darker surfaces, such as asphalt, glass, land, trees or grass. This is because the principal ingredient in the chemiluminescent formulation is typically an ester, such as benzoate, citrate or phthalate. These esters are clear, colorless liquids which function as the diluent for the chemiluminescent reaction. Because they are clear liquids, they transmit the light generated from the chemiluminescent reaction. However, this chemiluminescent mixture also produces a transparent coating similar to a lacquer or varnish when applied to a surface. Therefore, without the ability of the chemiluminescent coating to reflect or scatter light, the color and texture of the coated surface will absorb much of the light output. Only by including light scattering compounds, such as those commonly found in household paint, will the luminous intensity produced from the chemiluminescent mixture be less dependent on the color of the sprayed surface. Therefore, a chemiluminescent formulation capable of marking dark or textured surfaces, such that an articulated message can be conveyed on dark colored or natural objects is highly desirable.